


Happy on the Ground

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfa feeds some birds in the park, and reflects. Post-Trick 77.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy on the Ground

I went to the park again today. Sat on the bench, sat feeding the birds that gathered around me. It reminded me. I haven't seen him since they helicoptered him away. He must be back to his old job. Arresting people who use AT for bad things.

The cage. It's odd to be outside it. I'm not up in the sky; I'm down on the ground. Useless wings. But. While I wait to see him again, I surround myself with these birds. These birds keep returning. Maybe, it's because I feed them? They can keep me company till Akira returns. He flew from the nest. Everyone flew from the nest. But I know he hasn't really left me. After... after the cage. He wouldn't. He's left to protect everyone who was in his cage. To set us free.

So I wait. I live.


End file.
